


Art Masterpost: Merlin's Magical Maladies

by 3226629



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: an fanart work for After Camlann - Merlin BigBang 2020
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: After Camlann Big Bang





	Art Masterpost: Merlin's Magical Maladies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merlin's Magical Maladies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309593) by [Subtlemagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtlemagic/pseuds/Subtlemagic). 



Huge thanks to [Dylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/pseuds/Dylan_m) who's my art beta and my friends [Saya](https://twitter.com/Saya_tsugu)& [Bonanza](https://twitter.com/Bonanza_Nuts), they all gave me lots of really useful and spot on advice, I won’t make it without you guys.

Thank you so much! 

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments are always, always appreciated. Thank you!
> 
> Ps, don’t forget check out this amazing story! 😉


End file.
